


Special Delivery

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Studying, implied further smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader is stuck in the UK working with the British Men of Letters. She’s tired and horny, and she misses Dean. How fortuitous that the guys should call… and for one of them to have teleporting powers.





	Special Delivery

If there was ever a chance to unleash your inner Gandalf, this was it. Piles of books covered your temporary desk. You couldn’t see the bottom 75% of the bookshelves from your seat. Dust swirled in the yellow lights of the archive. It had been your home for almost a month, and you were beginning to resent the antique wood under your fingers.

Ketch came clomping down the metal steps. “Miss Y/N, the Winchesters are calling.” He left without further explanation. Maybe if the British Men of Letters bunker had any service, you wouldn’t have to deal with him at all.

You groaned and stretched. Your body continued to complain as you scaled the stairs. An elevator would be nice too. Especially after such a long, boring day.

“Heya, Y/N.”

“Dean.” You smiled into the receiver of an antique-looking telephone. Even though the common room table was low, you swung your legs from your perch on it. Earning you Ketch’s disapproval. There was an echo around Dean’s voice. “And hello to you two as well.”

Sam and Cas said their hellos, then Sam launched into business. Yes, you had found a lot of information that wasn’t in the bunker. No, you still hadn’t found anything more helpful than Rowena. She was still the best option for the codex.

“There’s still a few more bookshelves I can check, but otherwise, I really want to come home.”

“Then come home.” Dean’s gruff baritone was as much of a plea as it was a command. Behind him, the peanut gallery started to poke fun.

Cas’s monotone gave his comment the perfect comedic edge. “He’s in need of release.”

“Cas, shut up.”

“He’s not wrong,” Sam agreed.

“As much as I’d like to leave,” you broke off as Ketch caught your eye. “I can’t just yet. I’m going on a hunt soon to help around here. That was the deal.” Over the phone, you heard the tale-tell flutter of wings. Then a voice behind you.

“Then I’ll come to you.”

“Dean!” Dropping the receiver, you ran into his arms. He glared at the agents suddenly on high alert over your shoulder. Cas was going to move to stand back-to-back with him, but you caught him in a hug too. “Thank you,” you whispered to him.

Ketch waved for the agents to lower their weapons. He nodded at Cas, who didn’t nod back. Not before Dean gave the man a small sarcastic wave. “We good?”

“Yes. We are ‘good.’” Then everyone was back to work like nothing happened.

Dean’s arms wrapped around you again. “I still don’t like you being here by yourself.”

You chuckled. “I’m not. Cas has got his angel radio. And they wouldn’t dare. I’m too valuable.”

“Maybe.” Still, he continued to glare at Ketch’s back until Cas tapped his shoulder. Dean grinned wickedly. “Speaking of, you might want to silence that radio of yours for a few hours.”

Cas’s brow creased. “Why?”

Sliding an arm around your waist, Dean hugged you from behind and kissed the back of your head. “Because as you so eloquently put it… I’m in need of release.” You both laughed out loud as he was gone in a blink. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. Somewhere in the room one of the older agents muttered “really” and sucked her teeth. You grabbed Dean’s hand before he could comment.

In your room, he pinned you to the back of the door and stole away your breath with a kiss long overdue.

“I’ve missed you,” you hummed. A gasp breezed past your lips as he sucked under your jaw.

“I’ve missed you too.” He growled as you rocked your front into his groin. After a few rotations of that, Dean was panting and steadily getting hard in his jeans. “If you keep doing that, there’s not going to be much for you. I’m not as young was.” To distract you, he bit on your collarbone before popping the button on your pants. His hand dipped between the fabrics, stroking your slick mound from outside your panties. Your whine into his neck made him chuckle. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one in need of release.”

Turning his head with your nose, you bit at the curve of his jaw. “Never said you were. Please, Dean. More.” You bucked towards his hand.

Fumbling, you tried to get rid of his shirt or his pants. Your fingers couldn’t pick which to remove first. He decided for you, removing his hand so he could throw all his shirt layers around the room. He took your off too, sucking at the valley of your breasts while he dropped your bottoms to the floor. You stepped out of them, pushing him back towards the bed. The jingle of the belt was followed by the sound of the rest of his clothes hitting your floor. Then he grabbed your hand and tugged you to him.

With a twist, you bounced on the bed and Dean landed above you. He continued to suck and lick his way from one shoulder to the other with one hand pinning your hips down. He kissed away your needy whine. He blew cold air across your sweet spot. “You taste like book dust.”

“Maybe I need a shower.” Teasingly, you moved to get up.

Dean pushed you back down. He latched his lips around your nipples one at a time, moaning at how you arched into his mouth. “No need.” He nipped across the swell of your breasts. “I’m just going to make you dirty all over again.”

It was too good a promise to wait for. Unable to find the words, you hiked a leg over his hip, grinding your core up against his length. Dean’s stance wobbled and he fell to brace on his forearms. You did it again, moving every way you could that might succeed in sheathing yourself on his length. All the while, your movements were making Dean shiver and gasp. Finally, he couldn’t wait anymore either and guided his length into you.

The first few thrusts were probably the sweetest, in your opinion. Those first thrusts were what connected you and reminded you that he was safe. You were safe. And you had time together. If at least for the moment. The final thrust that filled you parted your lips in a desperate need for air. Dean took advantage of the arch in your neck to suck at your sweet spot.

You let out a short laugh, catching Dean’s interest. “What?”

“Do you remember that time, after the ruguru in Dayton, and we made love in that field?” You closed your eyes as Dean nuzzled his nose across your cheek and hummed. “And then we scarred Sam for life?” Now he laughed, ducking his head so he could look into your eyes.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“We’d almost died, and I thought… I thought having you then was going to be my only chance. And that I’d never be happier than that moment. But you keep proving me wrong.” He watched as you tilted your head. “What are you doing to me, Dean Winchester?”

Dean bit his lip. Again, his eyes glimmered with that mischievous green. “Well… given the chance, I’m going to keep making you scream. Keep making you cum. Keep showing you that alone is not always better, even if I’m a bad example-“ You cut him off with a kiss. “Is that a yes for the screaming?”

One track mind. “Not right now. I just need to feel you. And you did tell Cas that we were going to need a few hours.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Or maybe it was the beginning of his pace that was the best. How Dean would start slow, making sure you were open before quickening. Then, at the slightly higher speed, he would explore. He would explore your mouth, tasting your moans and tiny screams inspired by how angling his hips was exploring the inside of you. His hands roamed your body too. They explored the rest of you. Tweaking your nipples. Gripping your hips and the folds of your body that you usually liked to hide. You couldn’t hide from Dean. He knew too much.

Dean knew each and every spot on your body that was sensitive. He knew where to thrust into you and turn your bones into jello. He knew which of your nipples was the most likely to make your walls clamp or to make you gush. He knew when to kiss you sweetly, and when to devour you. And each time he found himself between your legs, he learned something new.

Today he found a spot that made you go rigid right before you came.

Clawing your nails down his back, you rasped out his name. Dean kept hitting that spot. He welcomed how your body responded. From the new red welts down his skin to the fluttering of your walls that carried him down with you. He shouted into your neck, going rigid himself while he filled you.

Then again, maybe the last thrusts were the best. They felt the most buzzed, the most energized, even as your orgasm slipped away. Dean murmured calming words into your forehead, slowing down before pulling out. After such a sweet release, he liked to hover above you for an extra second. Watching you try to float back down to earth. Trying to catch his own breath. Then he fell to your side, pulling you close.

“Don’t you fall asleep on me,” he said, his eyes closed.

You yawned. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
